Corpse Party:Persona Charm
by LoopyHoopz14
Summary: I decided to make a crossover between Corpse Party and Persona 4,Is once they were both kinda mystery related.Hope you enjoy it !
1. New Start

_I stood in front of the class of 1-1,it was a very big class,nothing like Kisigari._

_I was wearing the Yasagami High uniform,with combat boots that went just below the knee.I also wore one laced up glove on my right was the 02 June,and being unusual as I am,decided to wear black tights._

_"Please tell us your name,"My teacher said._

_I began to write my name on the took some time,since I was originally from England,but to my surprised,my Japanese was perfect.I then turned around to the class._

_"My name is Miku Ichikawa,I...I hope we can be friends..."I said,I was more shy than I thought I would be._

_I used to be a punk who kick peoples ass and didn't care about the then I stumbled into the TV world,and with no one's help,faced my other I have to keep the secret away from everyone about my persona abilities._

_"Hmmmm,"My teacher was looking for a space for me to sit."Please sit in that empty spot over there,"He pointed to the seat next to the window._

_I smiled as I sat down,windows are my favourite place__._

_As we were halfway through the lesson,I looked at the boy on my was wearing the Yasagami High boys uniform but also wore a blue hat._

_'Way to stand out' I thought to myself as I smiled at him_

_But then he suddenly looked at me,I quickly turned away,but I wasn't quick enough._

_"Is there something you need?"He ask as he glared at me.I couldn't ignore him,or say something horrible to is my only chance of having friends,but what should I say..._

_I quickly got an idea."Well,there are a lot of pervs around,so I was scanning this class to see who I should avoid..."I facepalm myself in my head.'Well that was stupid Miku...'I thought,still looking at him._

_He then chuckled,"There isn't really any pervs in this class,so don't worry,"He smiled as he said that.I couldn't help but smile to."You are a really co dude"_

_He then...pounted at me?"I have you know I'm actually a girl,"_

_This left me surprised."Oh!I'm terribly sorry!I didnt know"I shouted,however not loud enough for the teacher to hear._

_He,or should I she,smiled."It's okay,people get it wrong loads of times,I'm Naoto Shinigami." "Miku Ichikawa,apart from being a school girl,I'm also a persona-"I covered my mouth,shocked.I was hoping she didn't notice or simply didn't care,but she was wide eyed._

_"Your a persona user?!I thought I would never see another one"She said nearly loud enough for the teacher to looked in our direction bit soon turned away._

_"Yeah,urm...keep a secret?"I hesitated to hear the next words to come out of her mouth,but as usually,she smiled."Don't worry,me and 8 other friends are persona users,your secret is safe with me"She said as I giggled._

* * *

_**So Miku is a Persona user,interesting.**_

_**The charm thing probably won't start until a chapter or 2,but we will see.**_

_**Until next time-rides away on unicorn-** _


	2. Story Time At The Amagi Inn

-**Some boring lessons later-**

_After getting my lunch,me and Naoto went up to the roof._

_On the roof was about six other people,eating there lunch and attention was drawed onto us as soon as we walked in._

_"Hey Naoto,whos the new girl?"A girl with short brown hair and green jumper was pointing at me,I decided to stay strong._

_"I'm Miku Ichikawa,nice to meet you all,"The girl smiled back at me._

_"I'm Chie Satonaka,"She said as she then pointed to a girl with long black hair,she was wearing a red cardigan."That's Yukiko Amagi."Yukiko waved at me."That's Yosuke Hanamura,"She pointed to a guy with brown messy hair."Then we have Kanji Tatsumi,"She continued,pointing at a guy with blond hair and a scar on his head."We then have Rise Kujikawa,"She pointed to a girl with reddish hair,which was in bunches."And you already know Naoto Shirogana,"She finally lies down,a bit breathless after talking quite fast._

_"We also have 2 other members,but Teddie doesn't go to this school and Yu Narukami is abroad,"Naoto said,looking quite upset.I was about to ask what was wrong when Yukiko suddenly said,"Narukami is coming after school for the holidays(Don't ask why the transfer student has come just before the short holidays),so I was thinking if we all go to the Amagi Inn!"_

_Everyone nodded and smiled,agreeing that they would go to the Amagi Inn after school._

**_-After school:Amagi Inn-_**

_"SENPAI!"Rise jumped on a guy with grey hair.'I'm guessing that's Narukami'I thought, smiling._

_After the introduction,Yukiko lit up a candle and switched off all the the girls except me gave a little then looked at me and smiled.I smiled back._

_"Now then,let's start with my ghost story,"Yukiko said,chuckling."G-G-Ghost stories?!"Chie and Rise mumbled,but they listened anyways._

_"It was a rainy day,just like this one.A loved teacher was walking around the school,but then suddenly tripped on the stairs and were then lots of kidnappings and murders.A few years later ,the school was eventually was shut down,and on the same day the principal jumped of the roof,since the school was so precious to him.A school called Kisagiri Acdemy was then built on top of it many years later,"_

_I gasped,"I went to Kisagari before coming here!Is it really true?"I asked,she nodded her head._

_"It is is said that on every rainy night,at 7'o clock,she would walk the halls of that school,knocking on every door and saying..."Yukiko paused,we didn't hear her for a moment...until she came up behind Chie and said,_

**_"Is anyone there?!" _**

Everyone screamed,Chie screamed the most,since it was behind her she ducked down,the black-haired girl was just left there,laughing her head off.

"Yuki-Chan!Why do you have to scare us like that!?"Teddie said,crying as I rubbed his back.

"Yeah,im already tired with the whole Persona thing,"After saying that,Rise then put her hand on her mouth and that time everyone was now looking at me,worried.

I just laughed."It's okay guys,I already know about Personas"I smiled as everyone gave a sigh of relief,except Naoto,who already knew.

"Well then,"Yukiko said as she stood up,"I think we should do the closing act!"She giggled.

"Wait!You mean it isn't over yet?!"Kanji shouted,a lot more worried than before.

Yukiko smiled.'Pure evil' I mumbled to myself,luckily no one heard."We still need to do..."She paused,"The Sachiko Ever After charm!"

* * *

_**Uh-Oh,their doing the charm!**_

_**Well I have no power over them,I only tell the story,so we're just gonna see what happens**_

_**Cya soon!**_


	3. Charmed

"Sachiko Ever After?"Narukami said confused.

"Sounds like a load of junk to me,"Yosuke grumbled. To be honest,it did sound like something out of a ghost story,and those aren't really real,but if you think about it,Personas and Shadows were real.

"So how do we do this...charm?"Rise asked curiously."We must chant 'Sachiko,we beg of you' 9 times,since there are 9 people in this room,no more,no less,or the charm will fail,"Yukiko replied.

"Alright,let's get this over with,"Kanji said, standing up. Everyone else stood up too.

Yukiko then grabbed a piece of paper which looked like a doll."This is to help us,hold onto it and chant,if we do this correctly,we will all be friends forever,"Her story did make a lot of sense in a way,so I went along and started chanting in my head.

'Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you. Sachiko, we beg of you.' I repeated this in my head 6 more times and then opened my eyes.

"Now,on the count of 3,everyone pull on it,"Yukiko said as we all waited for her signal."1...2...3!"

Everyone pulled at the paper doll,which was quickly teared apart. Everyone was all looking at their scrap of paper."Now,"Yukiko began,"Put it in a safe place and don't lose it,"

I put my piece in my school ID ,then the ground began to shake.

"What's happening!?"I shouted as I lost my balance and fell to the around me was either on their knees or on their butt.

The floor then broke beneath us as everyone was plunged into darkness. All I could hear were screams of my new friends.

* * *

I woke up,feeling really dizzy. The celling above looked really old and ragged,like it was about to fall on me.

I sat up and noticed I must of twisted my ankle,because when I tried to stand up,pain went throughout my body.

Just next to me was Yoskue.I was relieved to see him."Yoskue-Kun?Yoskue-Kun?!"I shook him until he woke up.

"Wha...where am I?"He mumbled as he sat up.I stared at the ground."I...I don't know..."That was my reply as he stood up.I tried to stand up to,but forgot the pain in my ankle.I cried in pain and sat back noticed.

"Hey, are you okay?"He sat down next to me."Yeah...but I think I twisted my ankle on the fall,"I replied as I tried to stand up again,but only made my ankle worst."Hey don't push yourself Miku,"Yoskue looked at my ankle.I had a bruise there,and it looked purple.

Then out of no where,he put me on his back,this made me blush a bit."W-What are y-you doing?"I stagged on my sentence. He looked at me,confused."Well,you can't walk,and we can't stay here,so what else are we suppose to do?"He replied,he had a good point there.

As we walked through the hallway,we saw nothing but bones and skeleten remains.I thought it was all just a act...until we turned a corner.

On the wall near the infirmary was blood and guts scattered on the wall. It had a really strong smell that made me want to vomit. By the looks of it,it was just a few minutes ago. Yoskue gave a little gasp,while I screamed. I have never seen anything like it in my whole entire life,even in the TV both saw something on the floor,and Yoskue picked it up.

"Mayu Suzumoto-Kisigari Academy..."He read out.I looked at the picture and gasped.I knew Mayu,she was one of my dear friends,and now she's splattdred on the wall,dead. But if she was here,then that must mean...

I screamed really loud and was about to start crying. Yoskue put me down and shook me."Hey,what's up!What's the matter?!"He kept on shaking me,not violently though.I looked at the picture and started to cry."Did you know that girl?"He asked.I nodded,still crying. He gave me a small hug,since there was nothing I,or he,could do about it.

He then put me back on his back again."Close your eyes and don't look"He said as he walked over the splaterred guts.I closed my eyes,sniffing.

* * *

**Wow,that was some strong shit O.O**

**I think next time we are going to focus on Chie and Yukiko...or maybe Naoto and Kanji...idk ill ****think about.**

**Well,Cya.**


	4. Friends Forever, Until We Die!

**Hey guys! LoopyHoopz14 here! Before I start the story I got a review from someone that I'm gonna answer... and yes, it may be one review, but it's all I need to know someone is reading it =)**

**The Lonesome Bear: Yeah, I didn't notice that, since I always don't put spaces there, but now that I know, I'm gonna fix them. Also I guess my OC is a bit weird... but I guess it might change... I don't know, you will have to read on to find out :D**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chie POV:**

I wake up in a room, or a classroom I think. It's not very clear with everything broken and holes on the ground.

I sit up and look around. This is definitely a classroom, but it looks abandoned, and its also out of shape. As I stand up, I see a figure lying in the distance. I can't make it out, even if I go close to it. There are too many desks and chairs in the way, and their not gonna budge anytime soon. I then see a door on the other side, so I decide to go there.

As I walk out of the classroom, the hallway isn't any different. There are still holes everywhere, one wrong move and you can fall to your death. I carefully step over the holes and make it to the door. I find Yukiko sitting up on the floor, she must have woken up.

"Yukiko! Are you alright?" I said as I kneel down next to her. "Yeah I'm fine but... where are we?" She replys,with the expression on her face, I can tell she's scared. "I don't know where we are, I woke up just a minute ago," I said sadly as i began to stand up. I saw a leaflet that catches my eye. I walk towards it and read the message:

**Notice to all students:**

**Please be careful on your way home, as there are multiple kidnapings at Heavenly Host Elementary. Make sure you walk with your friends and keep to the main roads. Thank you.**

I look back at Yukiko after reading the message. "Hey Yukiko..." I start off with, "I think we're in Heavenly Host Elementary...". After saying this, Yukiko stares blankly at me, then stands up to read the message herself.

"This...This can't be!" She starts to freak out a little. "This school was torn down years ago, why is it still here?!"

"Hey calm down Yukiko, if we're gonna find out where we are, we need to keep calm and get out of this classroom," I say cheerfully, hoping it will keep Yukiko's spirts up, and it works. She smiles back at me and nods.

But as we were going to exist the class, we found a note on the door that wasn't there before. I picked it up and read it out loud:

**The pain...it hurts so much...all the blood that's coming from my eyes...all i wanted was to see my sister again, and tell her that I'm sorry for everything i did to her...I want you to suffer like me and feel my pain...so your never gonna leave this room, you'll stay here forever and die!...it was nice knowing you...**

Panicking, I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. It was like a decoration on the wall. I stepped back, my mouth hanging open. I looked at Yukiko, who was also panicking. "M-M-Maybe we could go the o-o-other way?" She stuudered, but I just shook my head. "I tried that, there's no way around them. The desk's don't even move, and even if we could, it would be locked.." I was nearly about to cry until I turned around and saw a blue flame.

I stood still for a moment. Yukiko stood next to me. "Urm...is that a Persona?" She asked. It did look like a Persona, and I thought it was...until it started talking.

**"Your never gonna leave this classroom, you know."**

Me and Yukiko jumped and were to scared to say anything. Then Yukiko finally spoke. "A...Are you the person who put that note there?" She asked curiously. I was surprised hows a person can change from being scared to being brave. We were met with a long silence, then it spoke again.

**"No, but I knew her. Katana was a hot-headed girl who wanted revenge if anyone tried to hurt her. So when she died, she wanted others to feel her pain. Anyone in this dimension who entered the classroom would never get out. Just when you was about to die, the door would open, and you would see her spirit, smilling and laughing."**

I gasped at this. Even if you die, you shouldnt let others feel your pain...then I notice something. "Wait, pain? Is there a murderer here?!" She said, a little worried about this. The blue flame sighed.

**"You must be the new victims. In that case, let me tell you something."**

Me and Yukiko nodded. We wanted all the infomation we needed to know what this plave id and how we got here.

**"This may seem like a abandoned school, but it is filled with lots of dangers. There are ghosts here, for example, Katana told me these were the ones who stabbed her eyes out. Be careful of those."**

**"Then there are cursed messages. If a blue spirit, like me, says 'Don't read this' then I'd advise you to listen to it. Victim's Memores are also cursed, if you read them to the end, something bad will happen. Other messages can be useful or dying wishes/last moments of the deceased ones."**

**"Then ther are flames. Blue ones are good, while Red or Orange ones are bad, and could kill you."**

I gave a small smile, ans so did Yukiko. This infomation would help us a lot.

**"Too bad your never gonna need that information, since you'll die in here anyways. Katana will never let you out."**

My eyes widen. First this spirit was giving us infomation to survive in this hell house, then it's giving us bad news.

**"She will let you out if one of you dies, but it will be pointless, since you wont be able to move because of hunger. But hey, look on the bright side!"**

I gave it angry look. "What bright side! What's the bright side of dying!" I shouted at it angrily, i didn't want to listen to it's bullshit anymore. Then the spirit laughed.

**"Well, you will both be friends forever...until you die...HAHAHAAHAAHAHAHA"**


	5. The Quest For Dat Ass?

Heya!** I'm back for more Corpse Party: Persona Charm! YAY :D**

**Before we start, I got another review from the same person. I might as well say it to all of you ( If anyone else is reading this):**

**Yes, I have noticed some mistakes, and I thank you for pointing these out. However, for Chapter's 1-3, I didn't have a laptop. I was writing these stories on my Kindle. Yes, I have atcually fixed these mistakes, no joke. But for some reason, it comes up with the mistakes I have fixed. I will fixed those mistakes, so bear with me please :).**

**Also my grammer isn't the best as it could be, so you gonna have to bear with me on that as well.**

**And for those who have read the title... STOP! Seiko Time! xD. And no, this isn't a spoiler for anyone who has seen Corpse Party, you should have guessed from the title it was gonna have Seiko in it.**

**NOW ENJOY!**

* * *

**Rise POV:**

I sat up in a hallway, which looked abandoned. I didn't know where I was, and everything around me was dark... just pure darkness. I stood up and tried summoning my Persona, thinking I was in the TV world, but it didn't work. I either wasn't in the TV world or something was keeping me from summoning my persona. I sighed and started walking through the hallway.

As I turned the corner, I heard a loud bash, it sounded like a hammer. I was too scared to see what had happened, but my feet had already made up its mind. When I got closer, my eyes were met with a man with a large sledge hammer. He looked like a zombie and had blood all over him. Then I looked down and gasped. I saw a girl with glasses and short, dark hair on the ground, her head had blood dripping out of it ( For those who dont know who it is, it's Emi). Her eyes were opened and she wasn't breathing.

"OUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHH!" I suddenly heard from that man. I jumped and gasped. He must of killed that girl. I scream and ran off in the opposite direction. I could still hear his scream's and footsteps, he was following me. I ran up the stairs to 2F and went round another corner. As I went round that corner, however, I bumped into someone and fell down. I must of ran into them really hard, cause my front was really painful.

"Hey, are you okay?" The person I bumped into asked. When I looked up, I saw a girl staring back at me. She had brown hair that was styled in to two curls on each side of her head, just beneath the ears, and had amber eyes like me ( I don't know if Rise has amber eyes or not, but for now, she does). She held her hand out for me.

"Yeah, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Rise Kujikawa," I said, as I took her hand and stood up. "Nice to meet you, I'm Seiko Shinohara," She replied, her face turning into a cat face. I was about to smile too, until I heard the footsteps of that man again. I quickly took Seiko's hand. "We need to go, otherwise that guy is gonna...kill us" I said, hesitating at 'kill us'. Seiko nodded and ran with me.

Once the footsteps had died out, we sat down to catch out breath. After a long silence, Seiko looked at me. "By the way, have you seen my friend Naomi around?" She asked, her face becoming a little perverted. I decided to ignore that smile and shake my head, "Sorry, I only woke up just a second ago, and I haven't seen anyone since then," I replied sadly. Seiko gave me a sad look, then stood up. "In that case, can you help me look for Naomi and that ass of hers?" She asked, and I was in shocked. i didn't say anything however, since she seemed like a really cheerful person that could bring my spirits up.

"Of course," I gave her a smile. She jumped up in the air. "Yahoo! Then the quest for the ass begins!" She shouted. I was in shook again, but kept my smile on.

For what seemed like hours, we were walking around, going into classrooms and finding keys. I then quickly needed to go to the bathroom. "Hey Seiko, do you mind if I go to the bathroom?" I asked her polietly. She nodded," Of course, I'll wait for you outside," She said with her cheerful look on her face. I thanked her and went to the bathroom.

After I went, I went out of the stool...only to find a girl glowing blue, and she had no left eye. I gasped, but I couldn't get my eyes off her. She then suddenly got some scissors and began laughing. I panicked and tried to go back into the stall I was in. To my surprised, it was locked. When I turned back around, the glowing girl was near my face. "Gihh it back...GIHH IT BACK" She said, before stabbing my left eye multiple times. I screamed as blood was oozing out of my eye and my body was filled with pain.

I suddenly gasped out of nowhere, and saw Seiko standing nect to me. "Rise! Are you okay?" She asked, for the first time, her face was filled with fear. I felt my left eye, and it was still there. _Was it a dream?..it felt real_, I thought to myself as I stood up. "Yeah I...had some kind of dream.." I replied, trying not to worry her. She stood up to, and I just noticed we were in the hallway. "Well thats good, now let's carry finding that booty of her's" She said playfully.

Before we could go anywhere, the ground began to shake, and the floor between us broke. We both looked at each other, a bit worried and scared. "Don't worry, lets find a way round to eachother," I said,she nodded. We then both parted ways.


End file.
